


[Podfic] Panic Cord

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: FMA Podfics [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Getting Back Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: There is nothingwrongwith their relationship – or Roy himself – and perhaps that is the problem. For Ed is so very used to being in mortal peril, constantly playing a game of catch-as-catch-can with death. The sudden stillness of civilian life and a happy relationship does not settle easily on his shoulders.In which Ed runs away from domesticity and the pressure of being someone's love.Podfic of Enterprisingly's story.





	[Podfic] Panic Cord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panic Cord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985917) by [Enterprisingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly). 



> Thanks to Enterprisingly for giving me permission to podfic this story.
> 
> This isn't my best cover but I had very specific ideas and they didn't pan out the way I wanted, so this is the closest approximation to what it should've been XD.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/panic-cord_big.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Panic%20Cord.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:29:10 | 18 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20My%20Heart%20and%20Soul%20Are%20Yours.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:29:10 | 11 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Panic Cord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLdTcr98fSs) by Gabrielle Aplin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
